Ski poles can be an important part of a skier's equipment. Ski poles can help a skier in different aspects of skiing. For example, ski poles can help maintain balance while skiing. Ski poles can assist a skier while turning or braking. Ski poles can assist a skier to propel himself while on a flat or uphill slope. Ski poles can further help a skier who has fallen over by providing a support to assist a skier to stand up.
A ski pole can include different accessories. For example, a ski pole can include a basket near one end of the ski pole, and a grip near an end opposite of the basket. The ski pole can be manufactured from different types of materials, and in different shapes and/or sizes that can vary based on a type of skiing for which the ski pole is designed.
A ski pole basket can be located near an end of the ski pole that contacts a surface on which a skier is skiing. The ski pole basket can help the ski pole grip the surface on which a skier is skiing. Baskets can vary in material type, shape, and/or size based on ski conditions.
Various types of ski poles can be adjustable in length. Adjustable-length ski poles can allow for easy sizing or resizing to a skier's physical characteristics, or for sizing or resizing for different ski activities.
The length of a ski pole can be important for skiing stability. In some examples, a pole that is too short may cause a skier's body to be positioned too far forward during skiing motions. In some examples, a pole that is too long may cause a skier's body to be positioned too far back during skiing motions. Causing a skier to be positioned too far forward or too far back may result in a loss of balance and/or control while skiing. An adjustable-length ski pole can be lengthened or shortened to accommodate a skier's physical characteristics to ensure proper ski form and control while skiing.
A ski pole grip can be a grip at an end of the ski pole opposite of the end near the ski pole basket. The ski pole grip can provide a comfortable area for the skier to grip the ski pole. A ski pole grip can include an attached strap that can be slipped over and/or attached around a skier's wrist. The ski pole strap can prevent the loss of the ski pole in the event the skier falls while skiing. The ski pole strap can assist a skier transfer weight to the pole when skiing with ski poles on flat surfaces and/or when skiing uphill.